1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, a storage medium, and a computer program, for creating and editing a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image in a computer system. In particular, the present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, a storage medium, and a computer program, for creating and editing a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image in a computer system in accordance with a hand-drawn stroke input by using a mouse or the like.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, a storage medium, and a computer program, for providing an intuitive drawing interface which performs a pseudo drawing operation in which a pseudo water color or oil color is painted on a canvas in a digital space by regarding a stroke input by a user with a mouse as a hand-drawn operation with a pen or a brush. In particular, the present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, a storage medium, and a computer program, for painting on a canvas in a digital space by using ink which has various attributes and activities, such as texture and animation, in accordance with a stroke input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in a semiconductor technology and an information technology, relatively cheap and high-performance computer systems have become widespread in offices and homes. In this type of computer systems, various applications can be started under an execution environment provided by an operating system (OS).
Applications used in the computer system include a word processor, spreadsheet, database, communication, and graphics. For example, by using a computer system having increased computing ability and drawing function, highly realistic two- or three-dimensional graphics may be created relatively easily and also drawing and image-deformation processing may be performed.
Most drawings in the real world, such as water colors and oil colors, are drawn by making predetermined strokes on a canvas by using a brush with a desired color. On the other hand, in order to create drawing in a computer system, the user inputs strokes on a display screen by using a mouse cursor having a function of a brush so as to create a linear drawing. That is, by regarding a stroke made by a mouse operation as a hand-drawn operation using a pen or a brush, an intuitive drawing interface for performing pseudo drawing in which a pseudo water color or oil color is painted on a canvas in a digital space can be provided.
In drawing in the real world, a brush is dipped in color and the color itself is painted on a canvas by a stroke. In this case, individual paints or inks put on a palette may be used for painting on a canvas. Also, the paints or inks may be mixed and the tone may be adjusted on the palette. Patterns created on the canvas can be sequentially obtained by strokes made by a painter, and a pattern itself cannot be directly painted on the canvas. Further, however dynamic the expression of the drawing, the pattern itself on the created drawing is static or fixed and does not change temporally or spatially on the canvas.
On the other hand, in a canvas in a digital space, texture as well as colors defined in the RGB color space can be directly applied to the canvas by drawing computing of a computer. Furthermore, painting can be performed by using inks having various attributes and activities such as animation.
However, since existing image editing systems support various depictions of three-dimensional computer graphics, the configuration of a graphical user interface (GUI) is complicated. Also, operations are applied to polygons and their tops, and thus the system cannot be easily operated. Also, attributes are realized by setting parameters and describing a script. Thus, it is difficult for beginners to add animation and attributes.
Also, in the existing image editing systems, the texture of a drawing object is depicted by texture mapping or material. On the other hand, animation of water, cloud, and so on is realized by using a particle system. Although both of texture and animation are attributes applied to the surface of the object, each of them is managed as separate data. Therefore, the operation system for using these attributes is not integrated and the image editing system cannot be easily used.
Further, in the existing image editing systems, previewing or rendering must be performed after setting parameters or describing script, in order to check attributes actually set to the object.
Further, in the existing image editing systems, animation and attributes are depicted by setting parameters or describing script, and thus a plurality of inks cannot be mixed. Also, various parameters must be operated in order to set or subtly adjust the attributes of animation.